The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Messaging applications are ubiquitous in modern life—seemingly every computing device has one or more installed, and individuals may use many throughout the day. In messaging applications, many different kinds of information may be displayed, such as chat rooms, messages, timestamps, or a list of conversations or people. The displayed information, however, may become unnecessarily long or complex, and may detract from the user experience. Thus, improved methods are needed to manage the display of information within the messaging application.